Mi Lamento
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: SONG-FIC. Kidou sufre una depresión por la muerte de su hermana Haruna, piensa en todas las cosas que pudo decirle y nunca le dijo por cobardía. Sin embargo Endou y Goenji conseguirán hacerle resurgir de sus cenizas.


_Un nuevo song fic de Haruna x Kidou, sé que esta pareja no es muy popular y dudo mucho que mucha gente vaya a leerlo pero a mi me encanta esta pareja ¡Viva el incesto! _

_Te dije, neesan, querida, que yo soy muy fiel a esta pareja jijijijiji, espero que lo disfrutes y me des el visto bueno. Y como no, cuento con el ojo critico y sensato de mi critica personal, Yami!_

_La canción es interpretada por Dani Martín, en honor a su hermanita "Mi Lamento"_

_**MI LAMENTO**_

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

_Solo queda mi lamento_

_Y decir: te quiero de verdad,_

_solo queda que aún te siento_

_y que siempre te voy a recordar._

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? No estoy seguro del todo, mi padre y mis compañeros de equipo me dicen que han pasado cuatro años desde que ella se había marchado pero para mi esos años habían sido omitidos porque el dolor que siento es igual o mas fuerte que cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Cuando volví a formar equipo en el Teikoku, lo celebramos haciendo un partido de futbol contra el Raimon, para recordar los viejos tiempos. Ella se había quedado dormida ese día y cuando vino corriendo a verme al partido…

…ese estúpido conductor se saltó aquel semáforo y… se la llevó… por delante…

Cuando Kino nos avisó de que mi hermana había sido atropellada, fui el primero en ir corriendo, presa del pánico, dejando el balón abandonado en mitad del campo. Puedo jurar que había quedado en estado de shock cuando la vi tirada en el suelo con una herida brotándole de la cabeza y un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca.

No puedo recordar exactamente lo que pasó después, solo recuerdo el haberla acogido entre mis brazos, llamándola y rogándole que abriera los ojos. Endou me dijo que cuando llegaron los médicos a atenderla, no les permití ni siquiera acercarse, estaba tan fuera de mí que no quería que me separaran de ella ni por un momento. Al final consiguieron que dejara a los médicos hacer su trabajo después de convencerme al decirme que si no la miraban Haruna no se despertaría.

No quise separarme de ella ni un instante, y me negué en rotundo a no ir en la ambulancia en donde la iban a llevar. Estuve sentado a su lado, cogiéndole todo el tiempo de la mano, de vez en cuando depositando besos en ella, le hablaba esperando que pudiera escucharme, rogándole que aguantara, que los médicos iban a curarla. No abrió los ojos en ningún momento pero las máquinas decían que estaba viva, y no quería desprenderme de ninguna esperanza por muy pequeña que fuera.

Una vez en el hospital, Goenji y Endou tuvieron que retenerme por los brazos cuando me negué a separarme de ella aun cuando iban a llevarla a la sala de urgencias, llegué incluso a arañar la puerta para poder entrar pero al final solo pude resignarme con el corazón atascado en la garganta y esperar con los demás.

_Muero si no estás, y ya no estás..._

_Te pierdo y te me vas_

_Te fuiste ya._

Mordí su almohada frustrado y enfurecido solo al recordar aquel día. Si. Su almohada. Desde aquel día solo podía sentir un mínimo de paz entrando en su cuarto, de alguna manera podía sentirla cada vez que entraba. Y eso era precisamente lo quería…sentirla cerca.

El médico nos dijo que había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y que era muy posible que cayese en estado de coma. Quise darme de golpes en la cabeza, o mejor dicho liarme a tortas con el conductor que la había llevado a ese estado pero ahora no era el momento de ir en su busca. Pero todo se volvió a torcer.

Al cabo de un par de horas, el médico nos anunció que Haruna había tenido un derrame cerebral y había muerto en el quirófano.

En ese momento, todo mi mundo y toda mi razón de vivir se habían ido…todo absolutamente todo.

_Porque ya no te tengo_

_eras mi vida y ya no estás,_

_y sé que ya no estas._

_que me castigue el cielo por si algo hice mal_

_y sé que ya no estas_

_te llevo tan tan dentro que ni el tiempo barrerá_

_y no se va a curar_

_y es que ya no te tengo y perdón por si no te supe amar._

Desde entonces vivo en ese agujero en el que se había convertido mi vida. No quería aceptar que ella ya no estaba. Mis amigos trataban inútilmente convencerme para que saliera de mi casa, que volviera a jugar al futbol por lo menos por ella, que me estaría observando desde cualquier lado.

Pero yo no soy de esos.

No creo que una vida después de la muerte, ni que al morir nos convertimos en fantasmas y velamos por nuestros seres queridos que seguían vivos. Para mi, Haruna simplemente ha dejado de existir, y esas suposiciones solo eran un consuelo, creer que no han muerto del todo, pero eso no es así.

No podía serlo.

Perdí por completo el interés por el futbol, me encantaba pero si ella no estaba ahí viéndome, carecía de sentido ir. En cuanto viera su lugar como gerente en el banquillo vacío u ocupado por otra persona estaría constantemente recordando que ella ya no iba a volver a verme jugar nunca más. Y no quiero sufrir de esa manera, no, no quiero, me niego a hacerlo.

Mi pequeña Haruna…¿Por qué tuviste que irte tan pronto? Solo tenías quince años, tenías mucha vida por delante. Por fin habíamos conseguido convencer a nuestros padres para que pudiéramos vivir los dos juntos en una residencia de estudiantes, algo pequeño y sencillo pero suficiente para nosotros.

Conviviendo contigo, hizo que fueras cada vez más importante para mí, te ibas metiendo tan por debajo de mi piel que se convertiste en algo completamente indispensable para mí. Me eras necesaria…

No sé en que momento me había enamorado de ti, pero si que me dí cuenta de ello cuando me confesaste que sentías una fuerte atracción por Goenji. Aunque fuera uno de mis mejores amigos, llegué a odiarle profundamente, por ser él quien llamara tu atención, quien recibía esas miradas especiales que yo secretamente anhelaba que fueran para mi.

Pero yo estaba convencido de que nunca ibas a corresponderme, a ti te gustaba otra persona y no era yo. Y era más que evidente que aunque no te gustara otro yo no iba a poder ocupar tu corazón, los lazos de sangre se ocupaban de eso y las opiniones del mundo entero. Nunca me ibas a ver de otra manera que no fuera tu hermano mayor, así que solo podía resignarme ante la realidad con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

¿Por qué me había enamorado de ti si era algo prohibido?

Pero ahora me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho, ahora que ya no estás es cuando no paro de pensar en que habría pasado si te lo hubiera dicho, en aquel momento pensaba que sentirías repugnancia hacia mí pero ahora no lo veía de esa manera. Te conocía demasiado bien, eras mi hermanita y nunca ibas a odiarme por nada, y menos si te amaba con tanta fuerza. También machacarme la cabeza pensando en que podríamos haber hecho esto o podíamos haber hablado de tantas cosas que nunca nos decíamos en público. Todo se había ido al traste y yo cargando con esto que me va ahogando cada vez más. Eras Haruna ¿Por qué tenía que tener tanto miedo a decirte lo que sentía por ti? Precisamente por ser tú, no debería de haber tenido tanto miedo y habértelo dicho con la verdad por delante.

Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte dicho que te amaba como una mujer, ya fuera tu respuesta negativa o positiva tenías derecho a saberlo y te fuiste sin saberlo y yo tengo que cargar con ello para siempre. Ante todo eras mi valiosa hermana…y te perdí antes de haber podido siquiera empezar a vivir.

Perdóname, Haruna, te amaba demasiado y no fui capaz de decírtelo, ni como hombre y muy pocas veces como hermano.

Lo siento…creo que no te supe amar de ninguna de las formas.

_Hoy me quedan tus momentos,_

_eres la cara mas bonita que habrá..._

_Tenerte cerca ha sido el premio_

_el más grande que he llegado a alcanzar._

Cuando empecé a jugar al futbol solo quise hacerme muy fuerte practicándolo aferrándome a la promesa que hice con mi padre siguiendo las instrucciones de Kageyama, que iba a permitir que tu y yo pudiéramos vivir juntos. Todo fue por ti.

No me importaban las copas o el titulo del mundial, para mi tu eras el mejor premio que podía conseguir.

Aunque no hubiéramos podido vivir juntos, yo era feliz verte todos los días en el entrenamiento, ocupándote de los lesionados y conseguirnos alimentos y bebidas junto con las otras gerentes. También cuando estabas presente en los campeonatos, animándome a levantarme cuando me caía al suelo o cuando me cuidabas al lesionarme.

_Me muero si no estás_

_y ya no estás_

_te pierdo y te me vas_

_te fuiste ya._

Consigo levantarme de tu cama con todo el peso de mi cuerpo protestando ya es hora de que me vaya a la escuela, no puedo seguir como un alma en pena porque por mucho que lo haga tú no vas a volver a mi lado. Y créeme si eso fuera posible, si volvieras de esa manera, me pasaría el día deprimido, solo para que tú volvieras.

Paseo por tu habitación sin querer realmente dejarlo, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta con paso lento y desganado. De pronto pateo algo sin darme cuenta y vi un montoncito de libros azules que estaban en el suelo.

_Porque ya no te tengo_

_eras mi vida y ya no estás_

_y se que ya no estas_

_que me castigue el cielo por si algo hice mal_

_y se que ya no estás..._

_te llevo tan tan dentro que ni el tiempo barrera_

_y no se va a curar_

_es que ya no no tengo y perdón por si no te supe amar._

Me siento con cuidado en el suelo y con la misma delicadeza tomo uno de esos libros de entre mis manos. Leo la portada que estaba protagonizada por una criatura similar a un conejo sin ojos.

"_**La Ciudad sin Gente**_"

_Siempre pienso aunque estés lejos_

_y te juro que te puedo notar_

_Cerca quedaran tus gestos_

_y tu carita de princesa, mi hermana._

Sonrío al leer el titulo de aquel libro, era una saga de cuentos ilustrados que Haruna había empezado a leer después de que yo le comprara el primer volumen. Se quedó embelesada mirando aquel cuento ilustrado en la librería y yo no pude evitar comprárselo como un regalo de mi parte, en mi opinión era un libro para niños ya que decía que estaba dirigido al público infantil, pero cuando te veía leyéndolo tan animada y risueña no pude evitar sentarme un día a tu lado a contemplar las ilustraciones aunque mas me llamaba la atención tus expresiones al leerlo.

Al principio estabas alegre y risueña pero cuanto más leías tu expresión cambiaba a una más melancólica y anhelante. El libro era dirigido para el público infantil pero era demasiado filosófico. Dudaba que los niños pudieran entender la mitad de lo que decía el protagonista.

Pero tu, a pesar de todo, parecías contenta con aquella historia tan extraña, y no tardaste nada en comprarte el siguiente volumen tan pronto salió a la venta.

Bueno, es suficiente, debo volver a clase, si sigo pensando en ti volveré a encerrarme en mi mundo, y lo mejor va ser que siga hacia delante…aunque no sea contigo a mi lado.

Cojo los libros y voy a colocarlos en la mesa, pero uno de ellos resbaló y se cayó al suelo.

Dejo el resto de los libros en la mesa y me agachó para recoger el último libro…pero por alguna razón el leer el titulo de ese volumen me hizo dar un vuelco al corazón.

"**Encuéntrame**"

No puedo evitar asustarme al leerlo y di un paso hacia atrás. Mi brazo dio un golpe a todos los demás libros que cayeron al suelo desordenado.

Respiro fuertemente y me doy un golpe en la frente con mi mano, seré estúpido. Por un momento he pensado que tú…me has dicho eso…

Me agachó para recoger el desastre con los dichosos libros pero me detengo bruscamente al leer los títulos de los respectivos volúmenes.

"**La Ciudad sin Gente**" "**Alguien solo para mi**" "**Poco a poco" "¿Qué es querer?" "Encuéntrame"**

_Me muero si no estás,_

_y ya no estás..._

_te pierdo y te me vas_

_te fuiste ya._

No sé que me está pasando, pero esos títulos parecían decirme algo, algo muy importante.

¿No será que…? No, solo me estoy imaginando cosas raras. Es imposible que unos libros me digan nada. Debo de estar paranoico o eso o es que sigo negando la realidad y busco cualquier excusa que me diga que hay una pequeña esperanza de que ella siga viva, que todo es un sueño o que sea yo el que esté en coma.

-¡Kidou!-doy un bote del susto al escuchar una animada y emocionada voz tan familiar para mí. No necesito darme la vuelta para saber quien era pero de todas formas necesito pegarle un grito.

-¡Maldita sea, Endou!-grito girándome bruscamente para encararlo-¡¿Es que quieres matarme de un infarto?

_Porque ya no te tengo eras mi vida y ya no estás_

_y si que ya no estás_

_que me castigue el cielo si algo hice mal_

_y si que ya no estás_

_te llevo tan tan dentro que ni el tiempo barrera_

_y no se va a curar_

_y es que ya no te tengo y perdón por si no te supe amar._

El capitán del equipo me miró con los ojos parpadeando una y otra vez, sorprendido por mi reacción, pero no tardó nada en esbozar una gran sonrisa como si estuviese satisfecho con el resultado.

-¿Te he asustado? ¡Eso es estupendo!-exclamó de lo mas animado-Eso significa que, al menos, ya estas mas despierto.

Suspiro un poco cansado, no me apetecía nada ir a clases pero desde luego menos me apetecía que estuviese a mi lado un personaje tan efusivo como lo era Endou. A ver, que a mi me parecía bien esa efusividad y no pongo en duda que ha ayudado muchas veces al equipo, incluso a mi cuando perdí el partido contra el instituto Zeus y me permitió unirme al Raimon. Si no hubiera sido por Endou, no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con mi hermana como lo he hecho.

-¿A que has venido, Endou? ¿A acompañarme hasta la escuela? Si es eso no te molestes, puedo ir yo solo.

-¿Cómo? No, no es eso por lo que vengo, es que te tenemos una sorpresa ahí fuera-me señaló hacia fuera mientras pegaba saltos como un canguro realmente ansioso de mostrarme lo que fuera que quisiera mostrarme.

-¿Es otra fiesta sorpresa? Endou, agradezco la intención pero no es necesario que…

-¡Es mucho mejor que cualquier fiesta del mundo, en serio! ¡Por favor, Kidou, confía en mí!

Parecía completamente desesperado por mostrarme aquella sorpresa tan importante. No tengo ningunas ganas de ir a ver la sorpresa pero si no lo hago estará acosándome todo el día y no me dejará en paz hasta que vaya con él…

-No me voy a librar de esto ¿verdad?

Él agitó la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro en señal de respuesta negativa.

Je, si lo conoceré bien…

Veo que me toma del brazo y me lleva casi arrastrando hasta la puerta de mi casa, los sirvientes nos miraban como si fuéramos un fenómeno extraño. No podía decirles nada, seguro que estábamos de foto.

-Bueno, ahora espera aquí-me dijo mientras abría la puerta de la entrada a lo que yo respondí con un pesado suspiro.-¿Estáis listos?

Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado ¿es que había otra persona fuera de casa? Endou se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta y dejando que Goenji entrara por ella conduciendo una silla de ruedas.

Abro mis ojos de par en par y me caigo sentado en el suelo ante un choque emocional sufrido de forma repentina ¿Me están engañando mis ojos o es que ya sufro alucinaciones severas? Delante de mi está una muchacha de pelo azul, con unos ojos azules intensos con algo de ojeras…

No puede ser…

-Tadaima…Onii-chan-

-N-no…no puede…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme?

-…-

-Oye, Endou…creo que lo hemos rematado-escuchó la voz de Goenji

-¡Kidou! ¡Por favor, vuelve!-siento unos brazos zarandeándome

-Un momento…-digo con voz completamente atontada mientras me doy la vuelta. Puedo sentir ese trío de miradas confundidas y solo se me ocurre correr hasta la pared y darme un ostión de campeonato…y así lo hice.

-¡Kidou!-oigo a Endou gritar

-Eso si ha tenido que doler…-ese era Goenji

-¡Onii-chan! ¡¿Estas bien?

Me levanto del suelo sintiendo como me retumba la cabeza por el tremendo golpe que me he dado, entre ceja y ceja para ser exacto. Endou me ayuda a enderezarme al ver que iba tambaleando. Me dedico a mirar a la chica que hay delante de mí aunque por el momento estoy viendo doble.

-¡Onii-chan!-aquel nombre resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza, como un eco.

-Haruna…

Me acerqué despacio a ella con mis manos alzadas para poder tocarla. Cuando tomé sus mejillas ella posó sus manos sobre las mías. Estaba cálido. Vivo.

-Haruna…¿Cómo que…?

-Onii-chan…¿podemos hablar?

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir como un idiota, sin poder creerme lo que tenía delante.

-Buenooo~-dijo Endou con sus brazos detrás de su nuca-Creo que nosotros ya no pintamos nada aquí ¡Goenji, vamos a jugar al futbol!

-P-Pero, Endou ¿y si Haruna necesita…?

-¡Noooo necesita nada!

No pude verle pero por su tono de voz pude deducir que estaba de lo más contento

-Bueno, vámonos fuera, Endou, y vosotros, si nos necesitáis estamos fuera

-¡No creo que nos necesiten! ¡De hecho creo que están pasando de nosotros!

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, dando a entender que esos dos ya se habían ido. Guié a Haruna hasta el comedor y me senté frente a ella. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y muchas otras que decirle pero ahora simplemente no me salían las palabras, no puedo creer que ella esté ahí.

-¿Onii-chan…? ¿Estás llorando?

-N-No…

-Mentiroso-me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis gafas y tratando de bajarlas. No quiero que me vea así, tan vulnerable frente a ella y no puedo evitar cogerle las manos para impedir que me las quitara-No me ocultes nada ¿O es que no quieres verme con tus propios ojos en vez de a través de esas gafas?

-Estoy aterrado-confieso con las manos temblándome-Tengo mucho miedo…de que si me las quitó tu…tu no estés.

Di un pequeño bote al sentir como me cogía de la mano y me la posaba sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Sentí el mío llenarse de calidez cuando notaba unas palpitaciones provenir de ella.

-Estoy viva…y no me voy a mover de aquí-me aseguró con una gran sonrisa

Ella volvió hacer el intento de quitarme las gafas y esta vez se lo permití. Me las quitó despacio dejando ver mis ojos carmesíes llenos de lágrimas. No pude hacer más que llorar como un niño pequeño frente a ella.

-¡Haruna!-exclamo abrazándola por la cintura y hundiendo mi rostro sobre su regazo-¿Cómo puedes…? Estabas…estabas…

-Nunca morí, Onii-chan, siempre estuve viva

-¡Los médicos me dijeron que habías muerto!

-Lo hicieron porque yo lo pedí.

¿Qué…? ¿Fingió su propia muerte?

-¡¿Por qué hiciste semejante cosa?

-Creo que te habrías dado cuenta de que pasaba algo porque no se celebró ningún funeral…

Cierto. Estaba tan shockeado por la noticia de su muerte que ni me había atrevido a asistir a su funeral, porque eso significaba decirle adiós para siempre…y yo no quería aceptar eso. Me aterró imaginármela dentro de un ataúd, porque sé que en cuanto la viese me lanzaría contra el cristal y me la llevaría de ahí. A casa, conmigo. Como si sólo estuviese dormida y solo necesitaba un empujón para despertarse.

-Haruna ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado todo este tiempo? ¡¿Por qué no te has puesto en contacto conmigo?

-No quería que me vieses en ese estado….-me dijo con la cabeza baja-El padre de Goenji fue el que me atendió y llevó mi caso, me dijo que había muchas posibilidades de que no pudiera volver a caminar. Y no quería que tú lo supieses. Quería recuperarme por mi misma para poder volver a tu lado.

-¿Por eso has hecho esto? ¡Yo podría haberte cuidado! ¡Prefiero que no puedas andar a que te mueras!-grito enfadado

-Para mi es peor eso…porque si no podía caminar no podía jugar contigo al futbol como cuando éramos pequeños. Y no podría perseguirte ni escaparme de ti cuando nos picamos.

-Entonces…-dejo la frase al aire y me quedo mirando la silla de ruedas en donde estaba sentada preocupado por el resultado

-Goenji me ha obligado-se rió ella-Dice que todavía estoy débil y que no puedo forzar las piernas.

-¡¿Goenji lo sabia?

-Ehm…si, venía a visitarme todos los días…

-…-

Voy a matarlo…va a desear no haberme conocido…oh si…

-No te enfades con él, me ha ayudado mucho…me ha acompañado en la rehabilitación y gracias a él puedo volver a caminar.

-Pero eso tendría que haberlo hecho yo-solté enfadado

-Onii-chan…por favor…

Se me quedó mirando con sus ojitos llorosos y un choque eléctrico me recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Sentí una gran necesidad pero tenía que aguantar…no quería estropear este momento de reencuentro. Si lo hago ella podría asustarse…

-Te quiero mucho, Onii-chan…

Y al cuerno con la razón.

Me impulsé de pronto, como si fuera un acto reflejo y junté mis labios con los suyos en una presión suave aunque para nada fraternal. Ella no realizó ningún movimiento, supongo que estaba muy sorprendida o muy cansada como para hacer algo, aproveché ese momento para rodear su cintura con mis brazos para acercarla mas a mi. Hice un poco de presión para que me permitiese ir más allá, ella se resistió un poco pero la fuerza del beso hizo su función y finalmente me permitió profundizar. Pude notar como ella se encogía más en la silla mientras yo la acompañaba estando cada vez más encima suya. Logró apartarme un poco rompiendo nuestro beso pero tan pronto me separó de ella volví a besarla, insistiendo. Finalmente ella se rindió y apretó sus manos en mi ropa permitiéndome a mi besarla como quería.

Finalmente me separo de ella por la falta de oxigeno. Pero no quería sepárame mucho de ella, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro a la vez que nuestras respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban entre ellas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron a la vez, la suya mostrando una total confusión y sorpresa, quería dejarle claro que lo que había hecho no era ninguna broma.

-Onii-chan…¿Qué fue…?

-¡Porque te amo!- me confesé finalmente dejando que la sorpresa se reflejara en el rostro de mi hermana.-¡Los siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero de verdad que te amo! ¡Mas que a cualquiera! ¡Sé que eres mi hermana pero no puedo mirarte como tal!

-P-pero…Onii-chan…

-¡NO! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Deja de decirme Onii-chan!-grito completamente sofocado, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, no tenía que decírselo de esta manera. Puede estar asustándose. -¡Me hace daño que me llames así porque…!-

Mi frase quedó en el aire cuando sentí sus delgados brazos aferrándose a mi cintura y su cabeza en mi barriga. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y por un momento quise estrecharla en mis brazos y no permitir que se separara de mí.

-Gomen ne…Yuuto…

Nuevamente siento como mis lágrimas salen de mis ojos como si fueran dos ríos desbocados. Y la abrazo fuertemente tratando de ahogar mis temores en ella.

-Haruna, te lo ruego, déjame amarte, sé que es una locura pero déjame intentarlo, si tu llegas a amar a otro lo comprenderé pero por favor…quiero intentarlo ¡Déjame intentarlo!

Ella me miró a los ojos y me sonrió

-Tal vez seas la persona que es solo para mi-me dijo ella con uno sonrojo en las mejillas.

**FIN**

…_eeeeem creo que la canción ha quedado unas páginas mas arriba, pero no pasa na de na, alguna explicación tenia que dar a la "resurrección" de Haruna. Bueno…sé que esto lo leerá poquita gente…Pero gente, pliss, hacernos saber si os gusta o no dejarnos review que nos sentimos algo margis en esta sección. Aunque haya mucho yaoi suelto (cosa inevitable, se entiende) darle algo oportunidad a los incestuosos._

_Este fic va dedicado a Rydag, mi neesan, que fue ella (si, señores, es ELLA) quien me mostró esta canción y la que ha colaborado en su elaboración. Muchas gracias neesan! Entre las dos haremos que triunfen los incestuosos…aunque no te perdono lo de Goenji y Fubuki, morirás por eso, lo sabes ¿verdad? ¬¬ _

_Y ultima dedicatoria…a Yami Miyazawa, mi crítica personal que sabe darme buenos consejos e ideas para mis fics. Muchas gracias Yami! _


End file.
